super mario 25:yoshis comeback
by the eternal darkness
Summary: what happens after super mario 24.PLZ R+R
1. back from heaven

Super mario 25:yoshis comeback  
  
peace had returned to the mushroom kingdom.queen peach was not under captivity anymore.and mario and luigi were relaxing back at home  
  
yoshi was the only yoshi left at yoshis island.his brothers had died in a explosion set off by boshi.but yoshi didn't know that something very strange was happening  
  
graveyard  
  
5:47am  
  
a shining light appers at the graveyard.the lost souls of the yoshis came back. Red yoshi:uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......what just happened? Purple yoshi:I don't know. Purple yoshi sees his grave and shivers. Purple yoshi:oh my god my life is a lie!nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yellow yoshi:well were back now.lets enjoy it. blue yoshi:yeah.yellows right.lets go to yoshis island. All the yoshis:yeah!!!  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon.plz r+r 


	2. the yoshi team returns

Super mario 25 capter 2  
  
last time on super mario 25 the yoshi team is brought back from the dead and are going to yoshis island to reunite with their brother green yoshi.  
  
It was a long and gruling journey but in the end they got to yoshis island. Green yoshi:*sigh*.i do miss them a lot.  
  
Voice:hey bro!  
  
green yoshi:what the hell?  
  
Suddently he sees his brothers the yoshi team  
  
green:guys!i thought you were dead.  
  
Yellow:yeah.we were.but some how we were brought back. Green:but how?  
  
Blue:I don't know.  
  
Suddently the phone rings  
  
green:hello?  
  
Toad:is this green yoshi?  
  
Green:yeah.  
  
Toad:listen the queen has been kidnapped.  
  
Green:again?  
  
Toad:yeah.listen.come over to the queens castle imeddeatly. Green:k  
  
toad:bye.  
  
Green:bye  
  
green:guys.peach has been kidnapped.and we got to go there. The yoshi team:yeah.the yoshi team is back in bueissnes.  
  
Green:lets go.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon.plz r+r 


	3. mistaken

Super mario 25 chapter 3  
  
everyone is at the castle.they prepare to start their mission but yoshi hasant arived yet. Mario:man when is yoshi gonna get here?  
  
Mallow:relax Mario.ya gotta be patient sometimes.besides.yoshi is always sorta late. Mario:yeah.i guess your right.  
  
(the scene changes to outside the castle where green yoshi is talking too the others) red yoshi:but why cant we come in? green:cuz everyone will think your ghosts.  
  
Blue:what about pink,white,light blue,and orange?  
  
Green:they can come in cuz they survied the explosion.  
  
Green:lets go.  
  
(green,pink,white,light blue,and orange.enter the castle leaving the others behind) yellow:theres gotta be some way into that castle.but how? Blue:I know!we can climb up the castle.and enter through queen peaches room. Everyone else:yeah!  
  
Green:yo!  
  
Mario:finally!  
  
Luigi:*sees other yoshis and shivers*wha-what are they doin here? Pink:we survived the explosion.  
  
Luigi:oh.  
  
(scene changes to other yoshis)  
  
blue:im almost in.*falls into peaches room*oof!well.were in! toad:*walks in*I wonder if anyones in here. Yellow:oh crap!  
  
Toad:*screams in horror*AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS THE GHOST OF THE OTHER YOSHIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luigi:*runs in*what the hell is goin on in here?  
  
Luigi:*sees other yoshis and screams in horror*AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! everyone:*runs in*what the hell is goin on?  
  
Everyone exept the other yoshis:AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Green:guys.what the hell are you doin?  
  
Black:uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh.nothin?  
  
green:guys!!!!what in the hell is wrong with you you son of a bitches?! Blue:nothing.  
  
Yellow:guys relax.were not actually ghosts.we just rose from the dead for some strange reason. Geno:oh.  
  
Mario:well now that everyone is here.we can start our journey. Everyone:yeah!  
  
And so Mario and his friends embark on there greatest adventure yet.and they are sure to bump into some friends along the way.  
  
Chapter 4 comin soon.plz r+r 


	4. boshi returns

Super mario 25 chapter 4  
  
mystic woods.11:37  
  
mario and the gang have just started their journey to rescue the princess.they stop in the mystic woods to set up camp.  
  
Yellow:well you know one thing that wont get in the way of this mission. Red:and that might be?  
  
Yellow:boshi  
  
red:don't remind me about him.he was the cause of our deaths.  
  
Green:guys.theres been something ive been meaning to give you.  
  
White:what?  
  
  
  
  
  
Green:*takes out a ton of guns*these.  
  
  
  
Yellow:our guns.but where did you find these?  
  
Green:well...  
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
green:*narrating*it was when they where searching for bodies after the ship blew up.  
  
  
  
Diver:GO!GO!GO!SEARCH ALL THE AREA FOR BODIES!  
  
Green:*narrating*I was on what was left of the ship.seeing if there were any yoshis still on deck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Green:*still narrating*when I found these.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
  
green:and that's how I found your guns.  
  
  
  
Yellow:thanks bro.  
  
  
  
  
  
graveyard:11:54 pm  
  
  
  
  
  
*we now see boshis tomb stone.it reads..........*  
  
  
  
here lies boshi cryoshi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1985-2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
good riddance.asshole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*suddently a shining light appears at boshis grave.only revealing boshi*  
  
voice:boshi..  
  
  
  
  
  
boshi:who in the hell?  
  
  
  
Voice:I have brought you back from the grave for an important reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
Boshi:why should I be brought back?!i killed the yoshis!i was dead and I should remain dead!  
  
Voice:you have been brought back because I sence that something horrible is going to happen.  
  
  
  
Boshi:am I going to need to help the yoshis?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voice:yes boshi.you must.they are in the mystic woods.now go.go and help the yoshi team.  
  
Boshi:and if I don't?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
voice:then I guess somebody wont get any COOKIES!  
  
Boshi:COOKIES!*runs straight to mystic woods.*  
  
voice:gets em every time.  
  
Chapter 5 comin soon.plz r+r  
  
p.s:the events of super Mario 25 take place 3 years after the events of super Mario 24. 


End file.
